


Before I'm Dead

by alexcat



Series: The Damned [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Floor Sex, M/M, More sex between men who don't like each other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Rumlow visits Steve again in the gym. Sex ensues.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: The Damned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740328
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Before I'm Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sequel to [**Hell in Your Eyes**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791834). 
> 
> Moon hangs around  
> A blade over my head  
> Reminds me  
> What to do before I'm dead  
> ~ Before I’m Dead (Queen of the Damned Soundtrack)

Steve Rogers still felt a little unsettled about the things he’d done with Rumlow a few weeks ago. He didn’t have random sex too often, not since he’d awakened anyway. He wasn’t even fond of Rumlow. Hell, he didn’t trust him out of his sight. 

But the sex had been good. More than good. He’d dreamed about the things they’d done several times, waking up vaguely uneasy and definitely horny as hell.

He’d actually avoided the gym for the last few weeks, not sure that he wanted a repeat of what happened. He certainly didn’t want Rumlow to think that just because he’d let him fuck him, that he was going to take any orders from him. To be honest, Steve wasn’t too good at taking orders on his best day. He was so bored here at SHIELD doing nothing that he decided he simply had to get some exercise in. He cleared his workspace and headed down to the ‘training center,’ as it was properly called. He changed into a pair of black cotton knit shorts and a white t-shirt and wrapped his hands. He could have used gloves but he preferred the feel of his hands hitting the bag. 

The whole gym was empty and he toyed with the idea of locking the door to keep everyone out. He decided against it and hung up one of his punching bags. He had no idea where they got them, but they were the same old fashioned ones he punched when he was a lot younger. 

He hadn’t been there for more than fifteen minutes when Rumlow slipped in the door.

He spoke. “Rumlow, how’s it going?” 

“A-okay. Yourself?” Rumlow crossed the room. 

“I’m good. Bored as hell, but good.”

Rumlow stated at him for a long moment. Steve hoped like hell he didn’t blush. That would be embarrassing. 

“Want to spar?” Steve asked as he began to unwrap his hands. He knew he was really asking if Rumlow wanted to fuck. He knew that Rumlow knew it, too. Steve was no one’s fool and Rumlow looked as hungry as Steve felt. 

“Sure.” He head over to the padded sparring floor. Steve followed when he’d finished with his hands.

They both stood, facing, in the middle of the floor. Both of them knew that Rumlow could do some damage, but that Rogers was truly lethal if he chose to be. They engaged, throwing one another about in something that resembled a dance more than a fight for a few minutes. Then they got serious, using real strength to fight. Steve had the advantage, but Rumlow was dirty enough that he got in a few good punches and takedowns. 

They were on the mat with Rumlow on top. Steve was about to fling him off of him and maybe even across the room, when Rumlow moved to straddle him. He took Steve’s hands in his and pressed them against the floor above his head. He kissed Steve, his tongue forcing its way into Steve’s mouth. At the same time, he ground his cock against Steve’s. 

Steve knew there was something a little off about Rumlow, but he wasn’t yet certain what it was. It excited the hell out of him right now. He writhed beneath the slightly smaller man.

“What the hell did you do to me, Rogers? I’ve never acted like a horny schoolboy over anyone before.”

Steve lifted his head and kissed Rumlow then nipped at his lower lip. When the kiss was done, he said in a low voice, “You know I can beat the shit out of you. That turns you on, like teasing a tiger. You like the potential danger.” 

Rumlow laughed, a low rumble. “Maybe so, Cap.” He let go of Steve’s hands and sat up, yanking his shirt off. “But I’m the one who’s going to fuck you. Isn’t that what you want?” he leaned close and whispered the words into Steve’s ear. “Don’t you want to feel my cock in your ass?” 

Steve licked his lips and nodded. He did, god help him. He wanted it more than anything right now. 

“Do you know that all I’ve thought about for two weeks is your ass?” Rumlow said, still beside his ear. “I jerked off so much my fucking skin got raw.” 

Steve’s cock throbbed at Rumlow’s confession. “You should have called me,” Steve told him as he thrust his cock up against him. 

Rumlow moved off of Steve and began to yank his pants off. When Steve tried to sit up, Rumlow shoved him back down. “I’ll do it.” And he grabbed the elastic waistband of Steve’s shorts and yanked them down and off, along with the briefs beneath them. 

For a moment, Steve watched Rumlow stare at his cock, then he grabbed it and began to slide his hand lazily up and down the length of it, using the slick drops of precome to make it slide easier. Without looking at Steve’s face at all, he leaned close and sucked the head into his mouth while sliding his hand up and down a little faster. He let his tongue tease the underside just behind the head. 

He paused.

“Don’t stop,” Steve murmured. He knew it sounded like he was begging but he didn’t care. 

Rumlow slid his hand all the way down the shaft and let his mouth slide down as well, taking as much as would fit into his mouth. Steve’s breath hissed out as he lifted his hips, trying to push deeper into Rumlow’s mouth. 

“Oh god,” he said as he felt this cock pushing down into Rumlow’s throat. Fuck! Didn’t the man have a gag reflex? He didn’t do a lot of thinking after that. Rumlow didn’t let up until Steve was holding his head in both hands and fucking his mouth. His orgasm was intense and it seemed to go on and on as he felt his seed spurting into Rumlow’s mouth and throat.

When he slumped back, breathless, and damn near boneless, Rumlow licked him clean and raised his head. “Now, Captain America, I’m going to fuck you until neither one of us can stand up.”

Rumlow reached for his clothes and fished around for a small tube of lube while Steve watched him. Steve knew that someday he’d have to set Rumlow straight. Or kill him, but right now, he desperately wanted what the sonofabitch was offering. 

Steve watched him as he flipped the top on the tube. He reached his hands down and pulled his legss up toward his body, exposing his ass to Rumlow. Rumlow stared for a few seconds then poured lube in his hand and rubbed it on his cock until it glistened. He moved over between Steve’s legs and positioned himself on his haunches, lifting Steve just enough to guide himself to his tiny opening. 

Steve made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan when Rumlow pressed his cock in ever so slowly. Steve grunted at the initial burn, but like before, he soon adapted and felt himself hardening again as well. He couldn’t remember when anyone had made him come undone as this man had. 

Rumlow, still on his haunches, leaned forward so his torso was over Steve. He braced his hands on either side of Steve and began to fuck him in long, hard thrusts. Steve groaned with pleasure as Rumlow reached between them and grasped his cock again. He moved his hand in the same rhythm in which he fucked Steve.

“Fuck me, Brock!” Steve told him, one of his rare uses of Rumlow’s first name.

Rumlow grabbed Steve’s legs and pulled them down so he could wrap them around himself, and he fucked Steve harder. He took Steve’s hands in his to give him more leverage as he pounded into Steve with all his strength. The only sounds in the room were their grunts and the sounds of their bodies slamming into one another. 

Steve freed one hand and slid it down to touch himself. He was close already and it only took a few strokes to finish. He wrapped his legs tightly around Rumlow and spilled all over his hand and belly. 

“Oh god. Rogers!” Rumlow cried out and came seconds later, collapsing on top of Steve when he was done. He looked up at Steve. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“You may be right. I need to get back to work before they send someone to find me.” 

They both lay there a few more minutes then got up, showered and headed back to work. 

“Later,” Steve as he got off the elevator. 

“You bet,” was Rumlow’s answer before the doors closed.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
